


Infinite

by emeraldlilie



Series: Grace and Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Seeing Stars, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stared at the ceiling, but not really. It didn’t matter if his eyes were open or closed, he saw Stars. Planets, Solar Systems, Galaxies, the whole Universe unfurled before his eyes, it was incredible.</p>
<p>Gabriel had never been shy about using his grace during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> The Sabriel part of a two part series of angels using their Grace on their humans during sex. A slight over use of the word 'then'. Enjoy.

\- Infinite -

Sam stared at the ceiling, but not really. It didn’t matter if his eyes were open or closed, he saw Stars. Planets, Solar Systems, Galaxies, the whole Universe unfurled before his eyes, it was incredible.

Gabriel had never been shy about using his grace during sex, even before they knew he was an Archangel. Way back when he’d pinned that janitor against a wall, before he saw stars, it had still been the best sex he’d ever had. Sam’s planned quickie turning into a heated exchange of pleasure, even knowing when he should of reached his climax, he held out longer, driven on by an unseen force, he may have had an idea then that the man might not of been human in the strictest sense.

Then when they thought he was a god, and Sam saw Earth, her Oceans and Mountains, Volcanoes and Meadows, from Crust to Core and back again, even glimpses of Time, Sam not entirely sure all of it in the past. And Loki, his Pagan God, made him last, when it should have been painful, when he should have been tired, he felt the Energy course through him, helping his Lover reach his Climax, the god being mindful enough to let them come at the same time.

And then the Angel showed him the Stars. Exploring their own solar system at first, each Planet, each Moon, diving into the Sun, dancing between Saturn’s Rings, taking him further each time.

Then there had been Hell, and Death, and wanting to forget about the Touch of Grace, period. No archangel to sooth Sam into a peaceful sleep, hold him like he was the most precious thing that ever existed, never saying Love, but showing it in so many ways. He wanted desperately to forget those Nights and Days and Beauty that he’d never experience again.

Then he started Dreaming, unearthly dreams of Earth, her Beauty and Violence, her Vastness and Smallness. He would wake up crying or screaming because they were too real, too like before. But he would think about them during the day, or a rough hunt and they would Sooth him, until he Welcomed them. Then they spread out, back to their Planets and Sun, skating on the edge of the System, not daring to go over that line. 

The day he woke with his angel’s name on his lips was the day Sam knew he was Alive, though he had to wait a month before having him in his arms again, feeling his Vastness beneath his hands, hear the whisper of Wings when they would lay wrapped around each other. And Gabriel slowly took him out, past their solar system, exploring the whole of the Milky Way and every Galaxy that was mapped and named or numbered. He sometimes got delight when Gabriel would bring out the star chart and ask him ‘Where to?’ Sam pointing blindly.

But now, they were so far out, there were no maps, no names or numbers and Sam cried once because he didn’t want to know what would happen when they reached the End. Gabriel shushed him and kissed away his tears, knocking him on the head lightly.

“Kiddo, there is no End. We are Infinite.”

Gabriel showed him Waterfalls and Blue Lagoons, Canyons and Desert Oasis’s, asking if he’d like to go there, never saying Where they were but they always made it memorable.

Even in the Bunker, in his Room, on their Bed, Gabriel on him and in him, his Grace working through him, Sam seeing the Universe. And if his eyes moved to his Lover he’d swear he saw   
Time itself framed by indescribably large golden wings. Secure in the knowledge that They are Infinite.

~fin~


End file.
